Burgeon
by Sayuri111
Summary: Will they be able to remove each other's mask of indifference? William T. Spears meets Alice Anderson, the Head of the General Affairs Department in the Shinigami World.
1. Chapter 1

"How troublesome…" A young female shinigami ran her fingers through her hair. "Because of increasing number of deaths, I have to work for the Dispatch Management Division for a while. I'm supposed to be the Head of the General Affairs Department." She sighed. Her father was the one who volunteered her for the work; he was confident of her abilities. She was talented like her father and her uncle. But she was very distant when it came to other people, she didn't do well in social interaction. She interacted with them, but she kept that to a minimum. The reason she didn't want to work for the Dispatch Division was because she would've had to work with a partner, and she did not think that would be a great idea. She sighed and laid her head on her desk. A knock resounded in her office.

"Ms. Anderson, your uncle is here to see you." Called her assistant

"Let him in." She said just loud enough for her assistant to hear. The door opened and in came a man with long silver hair. Everything he wore was black, including his large top hat; save the gray scarf he wore like a sash.

"Kill me, uncle. Kill me now, please." She whined as he entered and looked at his niece. She was just like his sister, her mother. She was an exact replica when it came to her appearance. He was sure that his niece had captured the eyes of numerous shinigamis and he didn't like the idea. He was protective of her, like she was his own daughter. She was his apprentice. He specifically made sure that he would be the one to train her. Although her father and he didn't get along much, they both would settle their differences for her well-being.

"Now, now, Alice my dear, death is not to be taken lightly." He scolded jokingly as he approached her desk.

"You know I don't do well with new people." She grumbled as she sat up to look at her uncle. Her uncle chuckled at her.

"You'll do fine. You always do." He said patting her head. She pouted at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She was just so cute. "And besides, you need to lighten up a bit~"

"I have to start working tomorrow." She sighed. "I'll see you when I come by your shop, Uncle." She stood up to hug her uncle.

"Alright then, I need to return something at the library." He said as he stood up and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice Anderson, Head of the General Affairs Department, reporting" She said as she entered the Dispatch Management Division Supervisor's office. "It seems I will be working with you, Mr. Spears."

William T. Spears was surprised to see a young woman enter his office. He knew that he was going to work with a female partner, but he expected someone older than him. He also knew she was related to Lawrence Anderson, a legendary shinigami, but didn't know to what extent. He has heard stories that she was very talented and was accelerated in the Shinigami Academy. But he never met her personally. She was an apprentice of one of the Legendary Reapers. He looked at her and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"I am William T. Spears, Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division. We will be working together for the next months." He said in his usual emotionless voice.

"I understand. Would you like to start immediately?" She asked also void of emotion.

Will knew that he would have no problem working with her. She was much more composed than that lousy Grell who was missing at the moment.

"Yes, if you don't mind" He said as he pushed his glasses up with his death scythe.

"Very well then" She said as she turned to walk out of the room. "I will be changing into something more comfortable if you don't mind. I will be back in 5 minutes." She bowed and took her leave. Precisely, five minutes later she came back. Will had to fight a blush that wanted to make an appearance on his usual calm and emotionless face as his eyes widened. She looked like a doll. She placed her large black-rimmed glasses back on.

"Grell Sutcliff has been detected. He has been causing quite a problem in the human world. I suggest we capture him immediately." She said fixing her glasses. She didn't look like a reaper, she looked harmless. But he knew that appearances were deceiving.

They teleported to the human world to were Grell was detected.

"A demon" She said as she saw Grell fighting with him. The demon was able to obtain Grell's death scythe and was about to finish him off when Will used his death scythe to block the attack. She then proceeded to summon her death scythe and threw it at the demon. The demon was able to move away but was still cut in his arm. The demon looked at death scythe that had hit him. It was a double bladed traditional scythe. It quickly flew back to her hand and the demon looked at them.

She gracefully landed on her feet as she jumped down from the roof while William proceeded to land on Grell's face.

"It's my first time seeing a demon in person." Alice said looking at the demon.

"Sebastian Michaelis, humble servant of the Phantomhive household." The demon said bowing.

"So you are in a contract." Alice said looking at Sebastian and then at the young human boy "With that human boy"

"That is correct my lady. Might I know your name, my lady?" Sebastian was interested at the female death god who was able to land a hit on him without trying. He knew she was far more powerful than Grell.

"Alice, Alice Anderson. Head of the General Affairs Department of the Shinigamis" She replied looking at Grell who was being stepped on by William. "We are merely here to retrieve that pest." She said pointing at Grell.

Sebastian smiled at her as he studied her and then looked at her companion.

"I am William Spears, Supervisor of the Dispatch Management. We apologize for the trouble that this pest caused." William said bowing to Sebastian. "We will be the ones to deal with him."

"Honestly. Having to bow my head to vermin like you... really does smear mud across the Shinigami name..." He said annoyed as he pulled Grell's hair and dragged him.

"We must be going now." Alice said as they took their leave. But then Sebastian threw Grell's death scythe, a chainsaw, at Will who caught it with ease with two fingers. Alice just stared at them. He knew the two were showing the other who was dominant. She never encountered a demon in person. But she knew the troubles they cause that interfere with their work.

"You forgot that." Sebastian said as he smiled mockingly at Will. William just glared at him.

"William, we'll be behind schedule if we don't hurry." Alice said looking at Will. It was the first time she had used his first name and he preferred it than the formal "Mr. Spears" she uses.

"Right" He said now looking at Alice.

"She's interesting…" Sebastian said thoughtfully as he smiled watching them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Shinigami World

"What are you going to do, Mr. Spears?" Alice asked glancing at Will who was still dragging Grell by the hair.

"William, call me William." He said looking at her.

"Then it's only fair you call me Alice." She replied taking Grell's death scythe from Will. "This is confiscated. Illegal modification of one's death scythe is forbidden and using it without permission is also forbidden." The death scythe then disappeared from her hand. Grell was about to protest but she glared at him. Grell shivered at the cold intensity of her glare. She was scarier than William because Grell knew for a fact that she would rip his pretty face off with no hesitation, and her death scythe scared him as well. William raised an eyebrow at his former partner who whimpered behind his leg.

"Killing people not on the death or soul collection list is forbidden" She continued "Giving any information about the deceased concerning their death. You are hereby demoted and suspended until further notice. William, please deal with your subordinate now." She said with and exasperated sigh. "I have a meeting with Sir Lawrence Anderson in a few minutes."

"Yes, we'll see each other tomorrow." he said as she turned to leave. William still didn't know his partner's and the legendary shinigami's relation.

"Will do" She said as she walked away. He watched Alice walked away from them. He turned his attention back to Grell. He released Grell's hair and glared at the red-headed troublemaker.

"As for you…" Will said before kicking Grell's face. "You have caused a lot of commotion and all in front of Miss Anderson. You're lucky she won't report you to Main Branch, or else you'll be stripped of your title or punished much more severely."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing, William?" Alice asked looking at her partner who was focusing on some cinematic records.

"It seems one of the new reapers messed up some cinematic records, and I have no choice but to fix them. And at this rate, I might have to work overtime again." He replied not taking his eyes off his work.

"I'll help you." Alice said as she took a chair and placed it beside him. "You know, I can see that you're somewhat lazy. You always complain about working overtime."

William was shocked at her comment. No one ever told him that. Although, he knew in himself that he was lazy. He didn't like the idea of working more than needed. Even when he was still a trainee, he didn't work hard and kept his grade to the minimum requirement because he thought it was unnecessary to try and get the highest grades. He only wanted to do what was needed, no extras. He was shocked at how observant she was and how she seemed to not care about it. He didn't have anything to reply to her.

Alice on the other hand immediately regretted what she said. This was why she was not good with people. She was frank when it came to her observations. She would somehow end up insulting people unintentionally.

"I'm sorry. That was very rude and inconsiderate of me to say." She whispered.

"It's alright." William said thoughtful "It's actually the first time someone told me that. And I wouldn't say you're wrong." He wasn't looking at her, still fixed on his work.

Alice didn't expect his reaction, but was grateful still.

"Let me help you, I'll start repairing these ones." Alice said taking the books of cinematic records.

Will was interested on seeing her work. He has heard about how people from the main branch and higher shinigamis praised her work as precise and no trace of error. He looked as she skimmed through the cinematic record swiftly, her eyes focused on it. After skimming through the whole thing, she started to fix the cinematic record in a matter of minutes. He admired her more now. He had admired her since their first meeting, but now he respects her more after seeing her at work. She was talented like everyone said. But she never flaunted this fact, she kept quiet about it, only sticking to her given work and helping out people like him without complain.

After an hour, they were able to finish all the repairs. William was thankful for the help, if she didn't help him it would've taken 2-3 more hours.

"Thank you for helping me, Alice" William said smiling a small smile at her. She liked seeing his smile rather than his mask of indifference she also wore most of the time. It was a nice change, a breath of fresh air for her.

Alice couldn't help but smile back. It was the first time he had seen her smile, and he felt like his breathe was caught in his throat and his heart had stopped beating. She looked beautiful. He knew that it is a requirement in their job that they remain emotionless at work, but he couldn't help but want to see her smile more often. It the first time he wanted something other than finishing work quickly and not had to work overtime. This feeling was so foreign to him.

"I'll see you in the morning." Alice said with a small smile as she stood up and returned the chair she sat on.

"Yes, take care, Alice." William said giving her another small smile. After leaving Will couldn't help but sigh.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself quietly and gave another exasperated sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

A month has passed and Alice became closer to William, and surprisingly Grell. Grell started to treat her like a sister which included him trying to dress her up in dresses. Sometimes she would agree just to get him off her back and this made the red clad shinigami ecstatic. And Grell kept telling her about his new found love, Sebastian, the demon posing as a butler that she encountered when they caught him.

Now, Alice sat in her office in the General Affairs Department, looking through requests of death scythe modification. She scanned each one and signed those she approved off. Next up would be the checking of stocks. She checked all the paperwork concerning the stocks of the materials needed to make death scythes, two hours later she was done with her work. Her job wasn't that hard, but it required a lot of patience. She checked her clock. It was lunch time. She decided to go to the Dispatch Management Division later and help out. Her father was responsible for the extra job she had now. It seems he wanted her to get out more rather than locking herself up in her office.

William on the other hand was checking the files of those who went through training to become part of Dispatch. He wanted to know more about Alice. He knew that she became part of the Dispatch Division but wondered why he never met her before. Grell had taken the liberty to follow him around that day.

William finally found her files.

"**Anderson, Alice**

Dispatch Management Division, Registered Reaper

Year of Registration: 1793

**Grades:**

Practical Technique: AAA

Written: AAA

Ethics: AAA

Average: AAA

Partner: Gabriel Smith

**Professional Career:**

**Known Souls and Cinematic Record Collected:**

**YEAR 1793:**

Jan 1st - Francesco Guardi, Italian painter

Jan 4th - Bengt Lidner, Swedish poet (Medea/Yttersa domen)

Jan 21st - King Louis XVI of France

Feb 1st - William Wildman Shute Barrington, British statesman

Feb 2nd - William Aiton, English botanist (Kew Gardens)

Feb 6th - Carlo Goldoni, Italian author (L'avaro)

Mar 2nd - Carl Gustaf Pilo, Swedish-born artist

Mar 4th - Isaac Ouwater, Amsterdam painter/cartoonist

Mar 20th - William Murray, 1st Earl of Mansfield, Scottish judge and politician

Mar 21st - Johann Michael Schmidt, composer

Mar 26th - John Mudge, English physician

Apr 9th - Ernestus Weinrauch, composer

Apr 13th - Pierre Gaspard Chaumette, French revolutionary

Apr 15th - Ignacije Szentmartony, Croatian Jesuit missionary and geographer

Apr 21st - John Michell, English seismologist

Apr 29th - Yechezkel Landau, Polish rabbi

Apr 29th - John Michell, English scientist

Apr 30th - Lorenzo Fago, composer, dies at 88

May 7th - Johan A Zoutman, Dutch lt admiral (battle of Doggersbank)

May 7th - Pietro Nardini, composer

May 13th - Martin Gerbert, composer

May 20th - Charles Bonnet, Swiss naturalist

Jun 4th - Jan Ekels de Young, Dutch painter

Jun 16th - Louis A count d'Affry, general/French ambassador in Netherland

Jun 26th - Gilbert White, naturalist/cleric

Jul 13th - Jean Paul Marat, French revolutionary, murdered by Charlotte Corday

Jul 14th - Jacques Cathelineau, French royalist, dies in battle

Jul 17th - Charlotte Corday, murderer (Jean-Paul Marat), is guillotined

Jul 21st - Bruni d'Entrecasteaux, French explorer

Jul 23rd - Thomas Mckean, US attorney/signer (Decl of Independence)

Aug 22nd - Louis Duke de Noailles, marshal of France

Aug 28th - Adam-Philippe Custine, French earl/general/parliament member

Oct 7th - Wills Hill, 1st Marquess of Downshire, English politician

Oct 8th - John Hancock, US merchant/statesman (Decl of Independence)

Oct 9th - Jean Joseph Marie Amiot, French missionary

**Oct 16th - Marie Antoinette, queen of France, beheaded **

Oct 16th - John Hunter, eminent doctor and philosopher

Oct 19th - Francisco Morera, composer

Oct 21st - Johann Ernst Hartmann, composer

Oct 31st - Pierre V Vergniaud, French politician/police leader, guillotined

Nov 3rd - Olympe de Gouges, French feminist and revolutionary

Nov 24th - Clément Charles François de Laverdy, French statesman

Dec 6th - Marie Jeanne Becu comtesse du Barry, mistress of Louis XV, beheaded

Dec 7th - Joseph Bara, French revolutionary

Dec 9th - Gabrielle de Polastron, comtesse de Polignac, French aristocrat

Dec 13th - Johann Joachim Christoph Bode, composer

Dec 20th - Joseph Legros, composer

Dec 23rd - Johann Adolph Hasse, German composer

Dec 23rd - Antoine François Prévost, French author and novelist

Dec 28th - Louis earl of Bylandt, Dutch admiral

**YEAR 1794:**

Transferred to the General Affairs Department"

Grell noticed Will reading a file and took a peak.

"You like her!" Grell said shocked "My heart!" He said collapsing on the floor and dramatically crying. "You found another woman and it's my new found little sister! What a tragic twist this is!"

"Shut up!" Will snapped annoyed at Grell. Grell now proceeded to take a look at Alice's record.

"She's very impressive." He noted looking at her grades and saw a name in her soul collection list. "And she got the honor of collecting Mary Antoinette's soul. I must talk to her about this~"

William sighed and returned the record. He ignored Grell's rants and went back to his office. It was lunch and soon he would take the new trainees on a tour. Alice sent her assistant over to William's office to inform him that he would be helping him on his tour later since she was done with her work. William was relieved that he would be assisted later.


	6. Chapter 6

"Everyone's here?" William asked as entered the room. The trainees lined up and stood up straight in recognition of their superior.

"I'm William T. Spears" William stated as he stood in front of them. "I am in charge of coaching newcomers this year. I'll be your mentor during your internship. Feel free to ask me anything you don't understand. My working hours are until 6pm. If you come at 5:30, I will still accommodate you. So first…" He was interrupted by Grell's humming.

"Grell Sutcliff" He said looking at Grell who was polishing his nails "Aren't an instructor as well?"

"I'm not interested in kids" Grell replied looking at his nails. "But I came because of you. It's been so long since we've been together, I'm so happy!" He added as he went and leaned on Will's shoulder. "And I heard Alice was coming!"

William just shook him off as a knock on the door was heard.

"That would be Alice!" Grell said happily as he run to the door. He then proceeded to pull Alice in and hug her.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Grell. But please refrain yourself from causing physical harm to others." She lightly scolded.

"Alice, why are you so mean?" Grell said pouting at her and the grinned as he turned to look at William who was watching them. "Will~ Say hello to Alice~" The red head teased.

"Hello, Alice." Will said unfazed by Grell's teasing. "It is very nice of you to join us."

"Hello, William." She replied smiling at him. Being around Grell and William made Alice more open about her feelings. She smiled more often now.

The young shinigamis in training blushed as they looked at her. William turned his attention back to them as they stared at Alice in admiration.

"Everyone, this is Miss Alice Anderson." Will said as Alice stood beside him. "She is the Head of the General Affairs Department."

"Hello" Alice replied smiling softly at them. "I look forward to seeing your capabilities."

They were obviously infatuated with Alice's beauty, somehow this annoyed Will.

"Let us get going now." Will said as he started the tour. He explained each department and what they did. They reached the final department, the Glasses Department.

They entered the director's work station. Alice seemed to hesitate in entering it. She sighed and walked in last. Will noticed this and finally realized why.

"Hello, Daddy." Alice said with a strained smile at the man working as she walked up to him to hug him. Grell froze and realized what she had said and looked at William who didn't even react.

"Alice, this is a surprise." He said hugging his daughter. He looked at William and understood. "Ahh. You're doing your job. Good."

"The job you volunteered me for." Alice said pouting at him. He could only smile at his daughter and pat her head. She sighed and smiled softly. "Sorry for bothering your work. Go on, I'll stand by the back." Her father nodded and continued working.

"He is Lawrence Anderson, Director of the Glasses Department, he is also called Father." William stated.

"The Legendary Shinigami who made all the glasses of the Shinigamis!" A trainee said in awe.

"And Miss Alice is his daughter!" One added also shocked.


End file.
